


My Girl

by bulecelup



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Fem!Prompto, Fluff, Genderbending, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hades!Noctis, Persephone!Prompto, Pregnancy, Weddings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: Sekumpulan oneshots tentang fem!Prompto Argentum beserta kekasih-kekasihnya yang mencintainya seperti bulan merindukan matahari.chap5: Ignis/fem!Prompto, Tofu Intolerance.





	1. Ravus/fem!Prompto: Royal (Arranged) Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> FFXV not belong to us, cuma buat rekreasi aja (apaan coba rekreasi)
> 
> ALSO BARU MULAI LANGSUNG YAH RAREPAIR KESUKAAN SMHHH

Pertama kali Ravus mendapatkan berita tentang perjodohannya, dia merasa sangat kesal.

 

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, ibunya, Ratu Sylvia untuk Tenebrae, menjodohkannya pada anak perempuan dari salah satu petinggi Niflheim Empire. Tujuan dari perjodohan ini adalah untuk mempererat hubungan antara kedua kerajaan.

 

Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt tidak memiliki istri maupun anak, sehingga beliau menyerahkan persoalan ini kepada _Second in command_ nya, Verstael. Yang memiliki puteri tunggal berumur tidak jauh sama Ravus.

 

Ravus tentu kesal mendengar berita ini, dia itu 29 tahun, _for god sake_ , dia bisa mencari pasangannya sendiri tanpa harus dijodohin segala. Lagian, Ravus belum tertarik untuk berkeluarga. Dia masih ingin sendirian dan menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pangeran Tenebrae dan menjaga kerajaan mereka tetap aman sejahtra.

 

“Ravus. Kamu tahu aku sendiri tidak punya pilihan,” Ratu Sylvia berkata pada Ravus setelah pemuda itu mengutarakan keberatan akan perjodohan dirinya dengan gadis yang bahkan tidak dia kenal dan tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. “Tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau kita membutuhkan bantuan dari Empire, dan mereka cukup beritikad baik dengan membuat perjanjian ini.”

 

Ravus, yang selama 29 tahun hidupnya tidak pernah merajuk, sekarang merajuk. “ _Ibu,_ tolonglah. Kamu boleh suruh aku apa saja kecuali ini. Menikahi orang secara _random_ ? Dari _Empire_ pula?”

 

“Aku sudah melihat anaknya,” Si Ratu menggelengkan kepala, “Dia sama sekali tidak seperti _yang kau bayangkan_ , Ravus. _I think she is sweet_ , kurasa kau akan menyukainya juga.”

 

“ _Ibu,”_ Ravus setengah mati tidak ingin melenguh kesal dihadapan ibunya. “Kamu tahu betul betapa rese’ orang-orang Empire. Apa yang bisa membuatmu berpikir kalau gadis ini--- tidak akan sama dengan mereka semua? Dan juga, aku belum siap menikah!”

 

“Setidaknya kalian bertunangan terlebih dahulu, Ravus. Setelah bertunangan, dia akan tinggal disini.” Ratu Sylvia mendengus, sepertinya mulai agak capek sama rajukan Ravus, “Kalau kalian belum nyaman, kalian tidak harus sekamar.”

 

Setelah itu, Ravus lanjut merajuk dan memberikan seribu satu alasan kepada ibunya kalau ide perjodohan ini adalah ide yang buruk dan mereka harus menghentikannya sekarang juga. Tetapi Sylvia yang pendiriannya sudah tetap, tidak bergeming.

 

Akhirnya suka atau tidak suka, hari di mana tunangan Ravus datang ke Tenebrae tiba.

 

Mereka menggelar pesta kecil untuk menyambutnya, semua orang pun di buat deg-degan karena tidak ada satupun yang tahu rupa gadis yang disebut-sebut sebagai satu-satunya _Lady_ dari Empire tersebut. Ravus masih di rendung kekesalan bahkan dihari pertunangannya, sementara adiknya, Lunafreya, yang ogah ngeladenin kakaknya yang lagi ngambek begitu mendingan memilih untuk membantu para _servants_ untuk mendekorasi _hall_ tempat pesta penyambutan akan dilaksanakan.

 

Tak lama kemudian, salah satu penjaga membawa berita kalau rombongan dari Empire sudah tiba. Mereka menggunakan pesawat militer kecil yang mendarat di lapangan tepat depan _hall._

 

Ratu Sylvia segera menyuruh orang-orang untuk menempati posisinya masing-masing, termasuk menyuruh Ravus dan Lunafreya untuk berdiri di sisinya.

 

“Ravus ingat, tersenyumlah.” Ratu Sylvia mengingatkan putra tunggalnya. “ _Be nice and polite_.”

 

Ravus menggerutu, dia sedikit menarik kerah seragam formal putih ala Tenebrae yang dia harus kenakan pada hari ini. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa panas. “Iya, aku tahu.”

 

Mungkin karena melihat kakaknya gusar, Lunafreya ingin mengajaknya mengobrol supaya dia lebih relaks; “Hey, kau tahu? Aku beberapa kali bertukar surat dengan Prompto.” Bisiknya.

 

“Prompto?” Ravus malah mengernyitkan kedua alis mata kepada adiknya, “Siapa Prompto?”

 

Lunafreya terengah kaget, “Itu nama dari tunanganmu, Ravus! Astaga, kau bahkan tidak tahu namanya?!”

 

“Ibu pernah memberitahuku cuman aku lupa,” Gerutu Ravus. Lalu dia jadi penasaran, “Kamu sudah berbicara dengannya?”

 

“Ya!” Lunafreya berseri-seri, “Prompto tuh baik banget, tau nggak. Dia juga suka banget sama binatang, pas aku kirim dia foto Umbra sama Pryna dia bilang dia nggak sabar pengen main sama mereka. Oh!! Dia bilang kalau menurut dia kamu itu _cool_ , apalagi dengan rambut putihmu itu.”

 

Oh, ternyata tunangannya--- Prompto, sudah tahu rupa Ravus bagaimana. Rasanya nggak adil karena Ravus sama sekali nggak tahu rupa Prompto seperti apa. _Also, she thinks he’s cool? Well that’s the first_.

 

Sebelum Ravus bisa bertanya lebih, suara dari penjaga depan yang melaporkan bahwa Prompto beserta pengawalnya akan masuk membuat Lunafreya dan Ravus kembali fokus ke arah pintu depan.

 

Dan diisana Ravus melihatnya, gadis yang akan ia nikahi.

 

Dia berdiri didampingi lelaki berumur dengan rupa seram, nampak sangat kecil disampingnya. Pakaian yang ia kenakan adalah seragam standar milik Empire, lengkap dengan _cape_ putih dan tiara yang melingkari kepalanya.

 

“Terima kasih atas pesta penyambutan yang meriah ini,” sambut Pria berambut merah dan bertopi fedora yang berjalan dari belakang Prompto dan pengawalnya. “Kami dari pihak Niflheim sangat berterima kasih, karena sambutan hangat kalian kepada sang _Lady,_ Prompto Besithia Argentum.” Dia membuat gerakan tangan seolah mempersembahkan Prompto yang terlihat malu-malu kehadapan semua orang.

 

“Selamat datang di Tenebrae, Prompto, kami sudah menunggumu.” Ratu Sylvia turun untuk menghampiri mereka bertiga, dan Ravus dapat melihat Prompto bergidik kaget saat melihat ibunya datang menghampiri dirinya. Tetapi dia dengan cepat membungkuk untuk menghormati sang Ratu.

 

“T-terima kasih sudah menerimaku di sini, yang mulia,” Ucap Prompto, berusaha tersenyum dan tidak nampak gugup, “Tenebrae sungguh indah sekali, aku belum pernah melihat tempat yang penuh dengan tumbuhan dan ladang bunga seperti ini, laksana melihat negeri dongeng.”

 

Sylvia tersenyum lembut, “Terima kasih, Prompto. Sekarang Tenebrae adalah rumahmu juga, jadi jangan pernah merasa sungkan. Ayo, kemarilah,” ia meraih tangan kecil Prompto dan membawanya ke tempat Lunafreya dan Ravus berdiri.

 

Prompto menoleh kearah Ravus, mendapati si pemuda tengah menatapnya tajam. Mulutnya tertutup membuat garis lurus, air mukanya seolah berbicara kalau dia tidak ingin berada disini. Melihat calon suaminya menatapnya balik seperti itu, membuat Prompto khawatir. Apakah Ravus tidak suka kepadanya?

 

“Hei, kebiasaan burukmu keluar lagi,” Lunafreya mendesis disebelah Ravus, dia bolak-balik melihat antara Ravus dan Ibu mereka yang berjalan sama Prompto, “Stop melihat orang dengan wajah merengut seperti itu!”

 

Ravus menggeram, “Apa? Aku tidak merengut kok! Wajahku emang begini!” Tukasnya.

 

“Iya tau tapi kan Prompto nggak tau! Nanti dia pikir kamu nggak suka sama dia!” Desis Luna lagi.

 

“Siapa bilang aku suka sama-” Ravus tercekat sendiri.

 

“Ravus.”

 

Suara Sylvia membuat kedua saudara Nox Fleuret itu memutar kepala ke arah sang ibu. Ratu Sylvia sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka berdua, dengan Prompto disampingnya. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Ravus bisa melihat muka Prompto lebih jelas. Rambutnya berwarna pirang, kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat agak kemerahan dan juga mata letiknya yang berwarna ungu agak kebiruan--- lalu Ravus juga melihat kalau muka Prompto penuh dengan _freckles._ Baru kali ini Ravus melihat seseorang dengan _freckles_ sebanyak itu diwajah, dan Ravus menemukannya…. cukup menarik.

 

“Ini Prompto,” Sylvia secara lembut mendorong Prompto untuk mendekati Ravus, “Calon istrimu.” Sang Ratu sedikit mengernyitkan matanya pada Ravus, mengisyaratkan pada anaknya untuk memberikan Prompto sambutan.

 

Ravus sontak berjalan meraih tangan Prompto, namun dia berhenti ketika Prompto kaget pas dia memegang tangan kanannya. “Oh, maafkan aku,” ucap Ravus, menurunkan pandangannya kepada Prompto untuk melihat si gadis memandanginya dengan mata lebar ketakutan. _Fuck, good job, Ravus._ Umpatnya dalam hati.

 

“Ma-maaf, pangeran Ravus! Aku agak kaget,” Prompto segera meminta maaf, dan kali ini membiarkan Ravus mengambil tangannya lagi.

 

Ravus memberikannya senyuman kecil, sebelum ia mencium punggung tangan Prompto. “Tidak apa-apa, Prompto.” Katanya usai menurunkan tangan Prompto kembali.

 

Prompto menjadi sumringah saat melihat Ravus tersenyum, dan Ravus bisa merasakan mukanya panas kala mendapati Prompto sumringah seperti itu. Ke-kenapa dia terlihat manis? Apa-apaan ini?

 

“Hallo Prompto! Akhirnya kita bertemu juga! Aku Lunafreya!” Lunafreya tiba-tiba saja main nyelip dari sebelah Ravus, membuat Prompto memalingkan pandangannya dari Ravus.

 

“Princess Lunafreya!” Prompto terengah kaget, matanya jadi semakin lebar--- Ravus macam melihat anak kucing menemukan mainan kesukaannya. “Ah, aku sangat senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu…” ucapnya, untuk pertama kalinya dia berani untuk meraih tangan Luna dan memberinya remasan kecil.

 

“Iih, panggil aja aku Lunafreya!! Iyah, aku juga senang banget. Ravus juga,” Lunafreya nengok ke Ravus yang bengong ngeliatin Prompto. “Iya kan, _kak?”_

 

“ _Hah,”_ Ravus malah terpelongo sebentar. “Oh, iya. Uh, aku senang kok.”

 

Sylvia pun datang diantara mereka bertiga; “Sudah, sudah. Ayo kita pindah ke ruang makan. Prompto pasti lapar setelah perjalanannya, kita bisa lanjut ngobrol nanti usai makan.” Dia meraih Lunafreya untuk berjalan mendampinginya, meninggalkan Ravus dan Prompto dibelakang.

 

“Uhm….”

 

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan sebentar. Prompto terlihat cemas setengah mati, tangannya memegang erat ujung dari _cape_ yang ia kenakan. Ravus tidak ingin membuat Prompto tertekan dihari pertamanya disini, sungguh; tapi omongan dia selanjutnya tidak membantu hal itu.

 

“Aku nggak gigit kok. Sini, yuk.” Ajak Ravus, mengulurkan tangannya ke Prompto buat diambil.

 

“Ah, iya…. maaf, _Prince Ravus…._ ” Prompto segera memberikan tangannya ke Ravus dan mereka berjalan berdua mengikuti Sylvia dan Lunafreya yang sudah jauh di depan.

 

“Panggil aku Ravus saja,” Koreksi Ravus. “Nggak usah formal-formal amat.”

 

“ _Okay_ ,” Prompto menelan ludah, Ravus bisa merasakan kalau dia mengenggam tangannya sedikit erat. “ _Maaf_.”

 

“Tidak perlu minta maaf…. Kamu sudah minta maaf tiga kali kepadaku,” Ujar Ravus, menjaga langkahnya pelan supaya setara sama Prompto. “Relaks saja, oke?”

 

Mungkin Ravus tidak sadar, tetapi Prompto disebelahnya terlihat semakin cemas. “I-iya….” Mereka berdua pun akhirnya diam seraya mereka berjalan di lorong istana. Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi.

 

Baik Prompto dan Ravus sama-sama memiliki satu pikiran dalam benak mereka;

 

“ _Sekarang, apa?_ ”

 

 

 


	2. Regis / fem!Prompto: The King and his sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Di mana Regis masih sangat muda, statusnya masih sebagai pangeran. dia beserta para teman-temannya berusaha melawan balik Empire yang nulai gencar melakukan serangan. di tengah-tengah perang tersebut, Regis bertemu dengan seorang gadis di Niflheim. Gadis yang bernama Prompto Argentum, yang ia bawa pulang ke Crown City untuk menjaganya tetap aman. 
> 
> mereka berdua bahagia bersama, sampai sang raja meregang nyawa dan Regis harus naik tahta menggantikan ayahnya. setelah itu, Prompto menghilang dari hidup Regis---sampai suatu hari, dia kembali. dan Regis bertekad untuk tidak membiarkannya lari lagi dari hidupnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFXV bukan punya kita, ini buat rekreasi ajah
> 
> me @ me : WHAT IS THIS bRUH

Apa yang dia pikirkan? Kenapa dia ada disini? Apakah dia akan bertemu dengannya lagi?

 

Prompto Argentum berdiri ditengah-tengah kumpulan para Kingsglaive yang sibuk berberes perlengkapan mereka serta menolong para anggota yang terluka dari pertempuran.

 

Sang gadis menarik tudung jaketnya lebih erat seraya dia menghindari kerumunan, berharap kalau rambut pirangnya dapat tersembunyi. Namun sayang, sebaik apapun dia berusaha, _lelaki_ itu pasti akan selalu bisa menemukannya.

 

“Prompto!”

 

Suara yang familiar terdengar jelas dihiruk pikuk keramaian. Prompto berhenti melangkah dan berdiri membatu ditempatnya. Haruskah dia menoleh? Haruskah dia bertemu dengannya? Dia bukanlah siapa-siapa, dia bisa masuk kemari saja karena Cor dan Cid yang memberikan akses masuk, seorang rakyat jelata sepertinya bisa memasuki kawasan Istana--- huh, macam cerita dongeng. Hidup Prompto _memang_ seperti dongeng.

 

“Prompto, tunggu.”

 

Suara itu terdengar semakin dekat. Kaki Prompto ingin sekali rasanya berlari pergi. Keadaannya sudah berbeda--- _dia_ bukanlah pria biasa yang bisa Prompto panggil sebagai _kekasih_ lagi. Sekarang, dia adalah sang _Raja_. Kaki Prompto pun akhirnya bergerak perlahan, mengambil langkah tidak pasti.

 

“Tolonglah, Prompto!”

 

Prompto semakin ketakutan, akhirnya dia mulai berlari. Berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari orang-orang yang menghadang jalannya. Dia tidak seharusnya berada disini…. terkutuklah perasaan ini! Prompto mulai terengah-engah, setidaknya dia sudah cukup jauh dari kerumunan orang; sekarang ia memasuki bagian dari Citadel yang kosong karena masih dalam proses reparasi setelah mendapatkan serangan dari pihak Empire beberapa minggu yang lalu. Seharusnya dia bisa aman disini, Prompto akan segera mencari jalan keluar setelah memastikan kalau _dia_ tidak mengikutinya lagi---

 

\--- _or so she thought_.

 

Partikel berwarna biru mulai berkumpul tepat di hadapan Prompto, membuat si gadis berteriak kaget dan berusaha untuk _stop_ berlari sebelum _menabrak_ partikel biru tersebut. Tentu saja dia akan mengejar menggunakan kekuatan _warp_ nya. _Of course._

 

“Prompto,”

 

Sosok seorang pria muncul dari partikel biru yang menyelimutinya, ia menangkap tubuh Prompto tepat sebelum si gadis terjerembab. Prompto mendesah kaget, kepalanya menghadap keatas untuk bertemu pandang dengan pria yang tidak ingin dia temui.

 

“Regis,” nama itu begitu berat untuk diucapkan oleh Prompto sekarang. “Lepaskan aku.”

 

“Tidak lagi, Prompto,” Geram Regis. Raut terluka tergambar jelas di mukanya. “ _Please_ , _stay with me_.” Pintanya.

 

Prompto rasanya ingin menangis. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, kedua matanya terasa panas seketika. Oh mengapa, dia harus mengalah pada perasaannya dan pergi ke Citadel karena dia khawatir kepada Regis yang baru pulang melawan Empire untuk kesekian kalinya? Rasa takutnya kehilangan Regis begitu besar, padahal dia tahu mereka tidak bisa bersama….

 

“Aku--- aku kemari hanya untuk memastikan kamu hidup, Regis,” Prompto berusaha sebisa mungkin melepaskan diri dari pelukan Regis, namun badannya sendiri mengkhianatinya. Sudah begitu lama dia merindukan berada dekat dengan Regis. “Kamu tahu kita tidak bisa bersama lagi sekarang.” Mata biru keunguannya mentap sedih pada mata hijau milik Regis.

 

Regis kembali menggeram, dan Prompto terkaget.

 

“Maaf, tapi persetan dengan omonganmu, Prom. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak perduli dengan asal-usulmu sama sekali---- yang aku inginkan adalah menghabiskan hidupku yang pendek dan _menyedihkan_ ini bersama denganmu. Aku sayang kamu, Prom.” Geram sang raja Lucis.

 

Air mata Prompto pun pecah, dan ia mendapatkan kekuatan untuk mendorong Regis lepas darinya.

 

“Tidakkah kau mengerti?!” Teriaknya. Tudung jaket yang tadinya menyembunyikan rambut pirang milik Prompto jatuh merosot kebawah, memperlihatkan surai pirang milik Prompto yang panjang sebahu. Dengan bagian poninya yang lebih panjang di sebelah kiri, “Aku ini MT! Dibuat oleh Empire untuk menjadi robot tak bernyawa yang kau habisi dengan tanganmu itu, Regis.” Dia menunjuk ke arah tangan Regis di mana cincin Lucii melingkar erat di jari manisnya.

 

“Kamu itu manusia, Prom! Kamu bukan _Cyborg_ , kamu bukan robot!” Sahut Regis balik, yang berjalan mendekati Prompto kembali untuk mengelus kedua lengan tangannya. Berusaha menenangkan si gadis. “Kita sudah melalui hal ini! Kamu sudah di cek! Kamu itu manusia--- sama seperti aku, Cor, Cid, Clarus, _hell---_ semua orang di Eos ini. Kamu _tidak berbeda_.”

 

Prompto menggelengkan kepalanya, bulir air mata jatuh semakin cepat dari kedua matanya. “Aku tetap di anggap sebagai Nifs, Regis. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa lari dari kenyataan kalau aku di _buat_ dan di _besarkan_ di tempat laknat yang berusaha untuk mengambil alih dunia.”

 

“Siapa yang perduli dengan masa lalumu, Prom?” Regis dengan lembut mengusap pipi Prompto yang basah, membuat Prompto fokus kepadanya. “Yang penting sekarang kamu aman disini….. _bersamaku_. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menyakitimu lagi.”

 

Prompto ingin mengutarakan semua alasan yang dapat dia pikirkan kalau apa yang Regis bicarakan adalah _hal yang buruk,_ namun disisi lain… dia ingin mempercayainya. Dia ingin mempercayai Regis yang tidak pernah berhenti untuk meyakinkannya kalau tidak akan ada yang tahu soal asal-usul Prompto kecuali para shields dan advisors terdekatnya---

 

\--- Sehingga mereka bisa menikah dan bersama, mereka membangun kerajaan Lucis yang setengah hancur karena Empire.

 

_Us against the world_ , kalau kata Regis.

 

“Regis….. kenapa kamu begitu keras kepala?” Tanya Prompto. Segala perdebatan di dalam dirinya telah sirna, dan ia membiarkan Regis untuk memeluknya lagi. “Aku tidak pantas untuk kau kasihi.”

 

Regis membiarkan dirinya untuk tersenyum disini; “Tentu kamu pantas untuk dikasihi, Prom. Kamu adalah hal terbaik dalam hidupku, dan aku sangat mencintaimu. _You’re my sunshine in this dark world_ , _love_.”

 

Prompto merasakan matanya semakin panas akibat air mata yang menggumpal lebih banyak di pelupuk matanya, “Kamu terlalu baik untukku, Regis. Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa….” bisiknya.

 

“Sshh, jangan berkata seperti itu. Kamu pantas mendapatkan seluruh hal baik di Dunia. Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk meyakinkan dirimu kalau kamu itu penting dan dunia tidak akan pernah sama lagi jika kamu tidak ada didalamnya.”

 

Prompto lalu terkekeh di tengah tangisannya, “Dasar gombal.”

 

Mereka berdua pun tertawa. Regis mendusel dekat ke Prompto, menciumi kepala dan wajah Prompto. “Aku lebih suka melihatmu tertawa, Prom.”

 

Prompto mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Sungguh, berada di tangan Regis rasanya sangat nyaman, seperti berada di _rumah_. Hatinya menjerit ingin bersama dengan Regis, hidup bersama dengannya sampai ajal menjemput mereka. Dia hanya ingin bahagia…. Prompto ingin sekali egois, sekali ini saja.

 

“Tinggallah bersamaku,” Pinta Regis sekali lagi. “Aku mohon.”

 

Kali ini, Prompto tidak perlu menjawabnya. Regis sudah tahu jawabannya apa.

 

* * *

 

“Sudahkah kau menemukan nama untuknya?”

 

Prompto tergolek lemas di tempat tidurnya, seluruh badannya lengket karena keringat dan air ketuban, rambutnya yang berantakan jadi semakin berantakan. Bahkan surai poninya menempel di wajah. Tapi semua itu _worth it_ , kala dia melihat bayi kecil yang ada digendongannya.

 

Regis duduk disamping Prompto, tangannya perlahan menarik surai rambut pirang Prompto dari dahi dan pipinya supaya Regis bisa melihat wajahnya lebih jelas. Prompto nampak seperti habis melawan Behemoth King sendirian… dia kelelahan. Persalinannya bukanlah hal yang mudah-- mengingat kalau kehamilan Prompto yang lebih dari 40 minggu.

 

Clarus bercanda kalau sang _pangeran_ kecil tidak mau lepas dari ibunya, atau terlalu suka untuk tidur sampai lupa kalau dia harus lahir. Soalnya sepanjang kehamilan, cuman beberapa kali Prompto merasakan bayinya bergerak, sampai-sampai membuatnya khawatir setengah mati karena dia takut ada sesuatu yang salah sama anaknya---- sampai dokter bilang kepadanya dan Regis kalau anak mereka itu lebih banyak tidur ketimbang meregangkan tangan dan kakinya seperti bayi normal.

 

“Ya, aku sudah punya nama yang pas untuknya,” Kata Regis, dia menurunkan pandangannya kepada bayi kecil yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Prompto; sepuhan rambut hitam kebiruan tipis yang ia miliki masih menempel diselimut yang membalutnya. “Kamu ingin mendengarnya, Prom?”

 

Prompto, _bless her_ , masih bisa tersenyum sumringah walau badan bawahnya seperti mati rasa. “Ya! Ayo, kasih tahu aku.”

 

“Noctis,” Jawab Regis penuh rasa bangga. “Noctis Lucis Caelum. Bagaimana?”

 

“Noctis….” Prompto mengulangi nama tersebut, senyumannya semakin lebar. “Aku suka nama itu. Noctis… dia bisa dipanggil Noct.”

 

“Noctis… dalam bahasa latin, artinya adalah ‘langit malam’, Prom.” Lanjut Regis. Prompto memberinya alis mata terangkat sebelah karena itu. “Kenapa Noctis? Karena kamu, Prompto, adalah _matahariku.”_

 

Tangan Regis mengatup di atas milik Prompto yang tengah menggendong Noctis ke dadanya, “Kamu menyinari kehidupanku seperti matahari memberikan cahayanya kepada Eos, dan kala malam hari tiba, langit gelap bertaburan bintang akan datang menemaniku sampai pagi hari dan matahari kembali muncul. Kalian berdua adalah sumber dari kehidupanku, tanpa kalian aku mungkin tidak akan ada disini…”

 

Prompto hanya bisa terbengong mendengarkan Regis berbicara. Dadanya perlahan tercekat karena emosi mendengar perkataan Regis.

 

“Terima kasih, Prompto,” Lirih Regis. Untuk pertama kalinya Prompto melihat Regis bercucuran air mata; “Karena sudah tinggal bersamaku dan membuat kehidupanku jadi lebih baik. Aku selamanya berhutang budi kepadamu.”

 

Prompto pun tidak kuasa menangis juga kala melihat suaminya menangis, “K-Kamu itu kalau ngomomg emang suka aneh-aneh…. harusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu, tahu? Karena sudah mencintaiku….. sudah percaya kepadaku.” Dia cepat menghapus bulir air matanya.

 

Regis mendehem pelan. Dia mendekatkan kepalanya kepada Prompto, sampai kening mereka bersentuhan. “Aku sayang kamu, Prom.” Bisik sang raja.

 

“Aku sayang kamu juga,” balas Prompto pelan. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya sedikit supaya dia bisa mencium Regis.

 

Walau ciuman mereka tak berlangsung lama karena sehabis itu Noctis mulai menangis kencang.

 

Regis dan Prompto malah ketawa melihat dan mencoba menenangkan anak mereka yang baru berumur beberapa jam tersebut.

 

“Ya, ya, kamu tidak suka kalau dicueki ya. Seperti ayahmu saja. Sudah rambutnya mirip, kelakuannya belum apa-apa sudah mirip pula,” gumam Prompto sembari mengayunkan Noctis perlahan.

 

Regis, tentu saja tidak merajuk disini. “Prom….”

 

“Bercanda kok,” Tukas Prompto dengan tawa cekikikan. Dia cepat memberikan Regis ciuman kecil sebelum fokus kembali kepada Noctis, membuat suara lembut padanya berharap itu bisa membuat Noctis lebih tenang.

 

Regis mengistirahatkan badannya di samping Prompto, mengamati istrinya bercengkrama dengan anak mereka. Membuat hatinya merasa konten kala melihat hal tersebut. Regis merasa seperti manusia paling beruntung di dunia karena telah di anugerahi seorang pendamping yang baik hati, sabar, kuat, dan luar biasa.

 

Sang Raja tahu betul apa yang akan menantinya di depan sana… penderitaan, pengorbanan, dan hidupnya yang perlahan terkikis demi melindungi apa yang dia cintai----

 

Tetapi semua itu _worth it_.

 

Melihat senyuman Prompto, dan anak mereka bisa hidup melihat matahari kembali menyinari dunia…. Regis tidak masalah kalaupun dia harus mati demi menjaga semua itu.

 

Selamanya, dia akan melindungi mereka berdua. Walau dia harus meregang nyawa untuk menjaga _matahari_ dan _langit malam_ tetap berada ditempatnya.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk man the thought of Prom as Regis's wife and Noct's mom is kinda fucked up but I love /BUANG


	3. Noctis / fem!Prompto: His Persephone and Her Hades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its Hades dan Persephone AU! 
> 
> beberapa kali gue gambar Noct/Prom in this AU, ada di Tumblr gue wwww ((its with regular male Prom prom sih but eyyyyy everything is good)) also quick link buat visual Hades!Noct dan Persephone!Prompto on this chapter:
> 
> (http://bulecelup.tumblr.com/post/161175609771/please-dont-let-prompto-child-die-i-would-cry) yoink! 
> 
> ampun gw males ngelink sobs

Menjadi _king of the Underworld_ di usia yang masih terbilang belia untuk standar dewa itu rasanya seperti masa muda terenggut secara paksa, dan langsung ditampar sama tanggung jawab dan kerjaan segunung.

 

Noctis, diusianya yang masuk pada standar dewasa muda dikalangan _mortals_ , tidak habis pikir kenapa ayahnya main melempar tanggung jawab menjadi penguasa _Underworld_ kepadanya _tanpa_ dibicarakan terlebih dahulu.

 

Bukannya Noctis nggak mau atau gimana, _well_ , jadi penguasa _Underworld_ kerjaannya sesuai dengan apa yang di mau sama Noctis juga sih; cuma duduk dan menggunting benang merah kehidupan, nyari-nyari _mortals_ yang sudah mendekati waktunya, jalan-jalan ke dunia manusia, bahkan memancing--- lho, ini mah enak semua? Oh, Noctis malesnya tuh karena dia punya tanggung jawab besar untuk memastikan semuanya tetap lancar.

 

Ignis dan Gladio sebagai pengawal dan _advisor_ nya sih memastikan setiap hari kalau Noctis menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik, bahkan Ignis sampai menghitung berapa banyak nyawa manusia yang sudah Noctis renggut setiap harinya. Kalau kurang, Ignis akan memberikan lebih. Kalau kelebihan, yaudah. Mau apaan lagi?

 

Ditengah-tengah pekerjaannya yang berat sebagai dewa _Underworld_ , ada satu hal yang membuat semangat Noctis tetap tinggi.

 

Yaitu istrinya, Prompto.

 

“Noct!”

 

Noctis menengok dari juntaian benang merah yang ada di tangannya. Dia sedang mencari manakah jiwa manusia yang akan dia gunting untuk hari ini, sampai Prompto memanggilnya.

 

Seperti biasanya, Prompto yang merupakan dewi kehidupan dan musim, berjalan anggun menghampiri Noctis yang duduk di singgasana miliknya. Gaun hitam dengan corak kebiruan yang ia kenakan mengayun dibelakang sang dewi berambut pirang tersebut seraya ia berjalan.

 

“Prompto,” Noctis segera beranjak dari kursinya, menghampiri Prompto dengan cepat dan memberinya pelukan erat. “Darimana saja kau?,” keluhnya sembari membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Prompto.

 

Prompto tertawa, ia memeluk balik suaminya. “Dari depan, habis main sama Cerberus. Ah, Ignis memberikanmu tambahan benang untuk digunting yah?”

 

Noctis menggerutu lebih kencang; “Ugh, aku pengen tidur…. capek banget…..”

 

“ _Aw you poor thing,_ bekerja keras setiap hari. Tapi aku sangat bangga kepadamu, Noctis.” Puji Prompto dengan manis. Dia lalu mengeluarkan bunga Lily yang ia simpan di antara balutan kain gaun hitamnya, dan menyelipkannya di atas telinga sebelah kanan Noctis.

 

Noctis tersenyum saat mendengarnya. Prompto memang secara harafiah matahari yang menyinari hidupnya yang gelap dan dingin, membawa kebahagiaan dan senyuman. Apapun yang dia lakukan secara sengaja ataupun tidak, selalu bisa membuat Noctis merasa lebih baik.

 

Sang dewa _Underworld_ tiada habisnya bersyukur beberapa dekade yang lalu dia memutuskan untuk menyelinap ke dunia atas untuk memancing di danau, karena itulah dia bisa bertemu dengan Prompto yang kala itu sedang memetik bunga dekat tempat Noctis memancing.

 

Prompto adalah penghuni dunia atas, dia adalah dewi musim yang bisa membuat tumbuhan tumbuh dari tanah kala ia berjalan di tanah, bunga-bunga bermekaran seraya ia menggoyangkan tangannya, dan para binatang selalu mengerubunginya. Prompto adalah kebalikan dari Noctis, yang idientik dengan kematian dan kegelapan, Prompto adalah _personifikasi_ dari matahari yang memberikan kehidupan di dunia; memberikan kebahagian kepada semua orang. Makanya semua pada heran kenapa Prompto dan Noctis bisa bersama padahal mereka _sangat berbeda;_ seperti _langit dan bumi_.

 

Beberapa kali bertemu dan membuat perjanjian dengan ayahnya Prompto yang merupakan Dewa juga; akhirnya bisa tercapai kesepakatan kalau Prompto bisa menikahi Noctis dan tinggal bersamanya di _Underworld_ … namun, dia harus tetap kembali ke dunia atas untuk menghadiahi dunia dengan musim semi. Kalau Prompto tidak berasa diatas, maka dunia akan dilanda musim dingin. Supaya adil, Prompto akan terus bolak-balik antara dunia atas dan _Underworld_ masing-masing selama 6 bulan.

 

“Uhm, Noct….” Perlahan Prompto melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Noctis, mendadak dia jadi kebingungan sendiri. “Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?”

 

Noctis menaikan sebelah alis matanya, “Nanya apa, Prom?” Tanyanya.

 

“Kamu bisa jelasin ke aku lagi nggak sih, cara kerja kamu? Yah, proses kamu mencabut nyawa dan memilih nyawa para manusia yang siap pergi….” Jawab Prompto, sekarang dia terlihat tegang meski ada senyuman diwajahnya.

 

“Eh? Bukannya aku pernah ngasih tau kamu ini yah?” Keluh Noctis, menggaruk leher belakangnya secara tidak sadar. “Lagian kan kita udah sama-sama udah mau dua dekade, Prom…. aku pikir kamu sudah tahu doang kerjaan aku.”

 

Disini Prompto malah cengengesan, “ _Sorry~_ aku lupa, hehe. _Please,_ Noct?”

 

Nggak bisa nolak permintaan istrinya, akhirnya Noctis certain ulang tentang pekerjaan dan juga kekuatan yang dia miliki sebagai dewa penguasa _Underworld_ …

 

“Semua nyawa dari binatang dan manusia yang hidup di representasikan dengan seuntai benang merah yang terulur dari tempat jantung mereka berada. Tugasku adalah sebagai pencabut nyawa,” tukas Noctis. “Dengan kekuatan mataku, aku bisa melihat untaian benang kehidupan mereka---- dan bisa melihat siapakah yang sudah waktunya pergi. Aku akan menggunakan senjata khusus yang berbentuk gunting tua untuk memotong tali mereka; dan membantu nyawa mereka untuk pulang ketempatnya berasal, yaitu _Underworld_.”

 

Dia menaikan tangan sebelah kanannya, bola kristal berwarna merah mulai terbentuk di atas telapak tangannya lalu pecah menjadi serpihan kristal merah. Serpihan tersebut bergabung dan menciptakan sebuah gunting, gunting berwarna hitam dengan ukiran di setiap ganggangnya.

 

“Aku hanya akan menggunting nyawa yang memang sudah waktunya untuk pergi… tidak perduli muda atau tua, wanita atau laki-laki, ataukah itu bayi yang baru lahir…. Jika sudah waktunya, maka mereka harus kembali pulang.” Lanjut Noctis.

 

Prompto mendengarkan perkataan Noctis secara seksama. Memang apa yang suaminya jelaskan terdengar tidak berperasaan, namun itu _memang_ tugasnya. Ada kesedihan yang terpancar disana, tapi semua yang hidup pada akhirnya akan mati. Dan Noctis akan memastikan mereka mati dengan tenang, pulang dengan selamat ke _Underworld_.

 

Banyak yang menganggap Noctis itu kejam dan tidak berperasaan, melihat dari betapa kakunya dia dari eksterior luar. Ditambah kulit sepucat tembok, dan badan yang tidak sehangat manusia atau dewa biasa….. padahal Noctis adalah dewa paling berperasaan yang pernah Prompto temui, dia melihat sisi lain darinya yang tidak pernah Noctis tunjukkan kepada siapapun dan Prompto merasa bersyukur karena dia menjadi satu-satunya yang bisa melihat sisi itu. Noctis memiliki jiwa yang baik, _despite_ statusnya sebagai penguasa _Underworld_.

 

“Ah, aku ingat sekarang,” angguk Prompto usai Noctis berbicara. “Kalau begitu…. apakah kamu bisa melihat benang milikku, Noct?” Nada bicaranya seperti ingin menantang Noctis.

 

Noctis menyeringai, “Apakah itu sebuah tantangan, Prom?”

 

“Mungkin. _Can you do it? Can you see my thread_?” Prompto malah semakin menantangnya.

 

Sang dewa menggelengkan kepalanya, Prompto hari ini permintaannya aneh-aneh saja. Noctis lalu menutup kedua matanya. Ketika dia membukanya kembali, bola matanya yang berwarna magenta bersinar merah, menandakan kalau Noctis tengah memakai kekuatannya.

 

Noctis memusatkan pandangannya kepada Prompto, seuntai tali merah membuat simpul pita di tempat jantung Prompto berada. Noctis mau membuka mulutnya untuk memberitahu Prompto kalau dia bisa melihat benang merah milik si gadis, sampai matanya turun kebawah....

 

….. Perut Prompto, di mana dia melihat ada seuntai tali merah kecil disana. Talinya tidak sepanjang milik Prompto ataupun Noctis; menandakan kalau pemilik dari tali tersebut masih sangat muda--- bahkan belum sepenuhnya terbentuk. Noctis akhirnya sadar sama apa yang mau Prompto katakan kepadanya,

 

“Kamu hamil.”

 

Prompto tertawa kecil, “Iya. _Sorry_ , aku nggak tahu gimana caranya memberitahumu terus Ignis kasih ide men-”

 

Dia tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Noctis segera menarik Prompto kepelukannya. Prompto sampai berkedip kaget beberapa kali tatkala mukanya sudah terbenam di dada Noctis.

 

“Oh Prompto,” Lirih Noctis, kedua lengannya melilit erat di tubuh Prompto; seolah dia enggan untuk melepaskannya kembali. “S-Sejak kapan….?”

 

Senyuman lembut tersungging di wajah Prompto, ia memeluk Noctis balik. “Sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ayahku yang memberitahuku,”

 

Noctis pun mendehem, _of course_ Cor tahu. Dia kan dewa kehidupan dan segala macam yang berhubungan sama itu. Jelas lah dia tahu kalau anak perempuannya hamil dari sekali lihat. Yang nggak pengen Noct ketahui adalah _reaksi_ Cor saat mengetahui anaknya hamil.

 

“Kamu senang?” Tanya Prompto dengan pelan. “Akhirnya setelah sekian lama…”

 

Noctis mendusel lebih dekat ke Prompto, “ _Of course I am,_ Prom. Aku senang sekali.” Ia lalu mengadahkan kepalanya supaya bisa melihat muka Prompto, “Kita tidak akan kesepian lagi….”

 

Senyuman kembali tersungging diwajah Prompto. Dia tahu betul apa maksud perkataan Noctis. Mereka berdua sebelum bertemu hidup dalam kesendirian, dengan orang tua yang berada di atas langit sana mengurusi pekerjaan mereka masing-masing; dan teman-teman yang mereka miliki lebih cocok dipanggil “babysitter” ketimbang teman.

 

Ketika Noctis dan Prompto bisa bersama pun, mereka harus tetap berpisah karena status Prompto yang dibutuhkan oleh dunia atas sana. Meninggalkan Noctis tanpa ratunya selama 6 bulan, dan Prompto harus tinggal diatas sendirian melakukan tugasnya. Sekarang kalau anak mereka sudah lahir, Prompto akan tinggal lebih lama di Underworld untuk membesarkan si anak sampai setidaknya berumur 5 tahun dalam standar dewa.

 

Tugas Prompto di atas otomatis akan digantikan oleh Dewi lain, selama kepergiannya.

 

Dan kalau anak mereka sudah besar, dia bisa dengan leluasa bolak-balik _Underworld_ \- Dunia atas, sama seperti Prompto. Berbeda dengan Noctis yang tidak bisa senantiasa ke dunia atas. Waktu itu yang dia ketemu Prompto untuk pertama kalinya, Ignis dan yang lain sedang lengah. Intinya, Noct dan Prom bisa berkomunikasi melalui anak mereka kalau mereka terpisah lagi karena musim.

 

“Syukurlah,” lenguh Prompto, yang menepuk-nepuk pundak Noctis. “Oke, karena sekarang kamu sudah tahu aku hamil--- boleh aku minta tolong?” Senyumnya.

 

Noctis langsung _eager to please_ istrinya dong. “Tentu, Prom.”

 

Prompto tersenyum makin lebar.

 

“Bisa nggak kamu berhenti mancing di danau kematian sampai anak kita lahir karena kamu jadi bau ikan dan _honestly_ kamu bikin mual aku jadi lebih parah. _Do you know_ yang kamu pancing disana itu _basically_ ikan mati yang sudah busuk? _please!_ ”

 

Noctis pun bengong. Prompto masih tersenyum padanya walau dia baru saja ngomong nyelekit banget. Prompto nggak pernah kayak begini, bawaan anak kah?

 

“O-oke, Prom… _whatever you say_.”

 

Dan Noctis mengalah seperti biasanya.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pengen di buat angst suatu hari nanti but eh


	4. Lunafreya / fem!Prompto: Wedding Dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto merajuk tidak ingin mengenakan gaun pengantin untuk hari pernikahannya, Lunafreya pun harus turun tangan untuk mempersuasi tunangannya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFXV bukan punya kita, ini cuma pelampiasan aja™

“Prom-prom, ayolah!” Rengek Lunafreya, menarik-narik lengan Prompto seperti anak kecil. Sang  _ Princess  _ Tenebrae bahkan setengah menarik Prompto menuju ruang studi, “Masa kamu nggak ingin melihat gaun pengantinmu sendiri?” 

 

Prompto mulai merajuk, berusaha memijakan kakinya di lantai supaya Lunafreya berhenti menariknya. “Ngga ah! Kan aku dah bilang aku jelek banget kalau pakai Gaun, Luna!” 

 

Lunafreya memutar kedua matanya secara  _ unladylike _ . Kadang pacar-- eh, tunangannya ini suka banget bikin dia gregetan. Tapi disitulah letak manisnya Prompto bagi Lunafreya…

 

“Nggak! Kamu sudah janji sama aku kalau kamu bakalan pakai gaun juga saat pernikahan kita, kan? Ayolah, Prom-prom.” 

 

“Jangan panggil aku Prom-prom~!” Prompto kembali menggerutu, mukanya yang penuh  _ freckles  _ bersemu merah. “Waktu itu kamu maksa sih ya aku mah apa….”

 

Sekarang Lunafreya yang mulai merajuk. Habisnya, dia bingung! Kok Prompto nggak mau samaan kayak dia pakai gaun pengantin putih buat pernikahan mereka? Ditawarin pakai  _ dress _ nggak mau, ditawarin pakai  _ tux _ , juga nggak mau. Bikin Luna sama Gentiana yang mau pesen baju sama tukang jahit langganan mereka jadi kebingungan. 

 

Namun berkat Lunafreya yang sabar dan pintar ngomong sama Prompto, sang gadis setuju untuk dibuatkan gaun pengantin juga. Mereka berdua hanya memberikan ukuran mereka kepada tukang ukur yang datang. Untuk desain gaun, Lunafreya mempercayakannya kepada desainer keluarga mereka, Vivienne. 

 

Sebulan berlalu, hari ini baju pengantin mereka berdua sudah sampai dan dipajang di ruang studi milik Ravus. Lunafreya setengah mati menggeret Prompto untuk melihat gaun pengantinnya sendiri. 

 

“Tidak bisakah aku pakai seragam  _ Kingsglaive _ ku saja seperti Noct dan yang lain?” Rajuk Prompto. 

 

Lunafreya menghela nafas, “Prom, aku tahu kalau kamu lebih sayang sama mereka ketimbang sama aku-”

 

“-oi”

 

“Tapi mereka kan cuma jadi pendampingmu saja di altar, sehingga kamu tidak mungkin berseragam sama dengan mereka-”

 

“Luna! Aku sayang kamu kok! Lebih dari mereka!” Rengek Prompto secara kanak-kanakan. 

 

Lunafreya cekikikan ngeliat Prompto kesel sendiri. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menyentuh wajah Prompto secara perlahan. “Iya aku tahu kok. Aku cuma bercanda,” bisiknya. Sang Oracle pun menarik Prompto untuk memberinya ciuman kecil di pinggir bibir. “Tapi kenapa sih, kamu nggak mau pakai gaun pengantin? Kamu pasti cakep lho, pakai itu. Aku saja ingin melihatnya….” lirihnya.

 

Prompto mulai kelihatan agak konflik disini, seolah ingin dia mengatakan sesuatu tetapi dia berusaha menahan diri mati-matian.

 

“Entahlah…..” Suara Prompto terdengar lemas. “Mungkin karena dari dulu aku tidak biasa pakai baju perempuan? Macam rok dan  _ dress _ . Lagian waktu aku kecil, mana ada yang muat? Hahaha-” dia berusaha menutupinya dengan ketawa maksa.

 

Lunafreya berwajah muram. Dia jelas mengerti apa maksud dari perkataannya. Prompto kecil adalah anak yang gemuk, pola makan dan hidupnya tidak diatur oleh kedua orang tuanya yang jarang sekali berada di rumah. Dia berusaha keras menurunkan berat badannya supaya dia lebih percaya diri untuk berteman dengan Noctis dan Lunafreya, padahal Prompto tidak harus melakukan hal itu karena baik Noctis dan Luna menerima Prompto apa adanya. 

 

Dia mengerti kalau Prompto masih sangat  _ self-conscious _ dengan tubuhnya sendiri dibalik semua keceriaan yang dia tunjukkan di depan. Makanya Lunafreya selalu akan memuji Prompto dan meyakinkannya kalau dia itu cantik dan Luna akan tetap mencintainya apapun yang terjadi. Yah, meski Prompto  _ denial _ nya setengah mati, Lunafreya tetap tak menyerah.

 

“Prompto….” Lunafreya kembali meraih wajah Prompto, kali ini dia menciumnya tepat di bibir. “Aku tidak akan pernah memaksamu melakukan apa yang tidak kau ingin lakukan…. Tapi, bolehkah… aku melihatmu mengenakan gaun pengantinmu sekali saja? Setelah itu kamu bisa deh, pakai seragam  _ Kingsglaive _ …. atau seragam Tenebrae seperti milik Ravus.” Dia pun akhirnya mengalah.

 

Prompto terengah kaget. “Be-benarkah?” 

 

“Iya, aku serius. Tapi aku pengen lihat kamu pakai gaunnya sekarang, oke? Biar bikin Gentiana seneng juga.” Lanjut Lunafreya.

 

Prompto pun menggigit bibir bawahnya, terlihat masih agak ragu. Tapi apalah dia melawan permintaan  _ princess _ nya yang satu ini? 

 

“Baiklah…. tapi sekali saja ya?” 

 

Lunafreya menyeringai lebar sekali. Ia menganggukan kepalanya, “Tentu saja!” 

 

Prompto menghela nafas panjang, akhirnya dia membiarkan Lunafreya untuk membawanya ke ruang studi, tidak lagi melakukan perlawanan. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Luna kekeuh banget ingin melihatnya berbalut gaun pernikahan,  _ honestly _ .

 

* * *

  
  


Memasuki ruang studi Ravus, di dalam sudah ada Gentiana yang menunggu mereka berdua. Dihadapannya ada dua manekin yang berpose mengenakan dua gaun pengantin yang berbeda. 

 

“Oh….” 

 

Prompto terengah kaget melihatnya, dia pertama fokus kepada manekin yang mengenakan gaun pengantin yang sepertinya adalah milik Lunafreya. Vivienne sang desainer menciptakan sebuah gaun anggun berbahan sutra halus dengan rok megar. Gaunnya  _ sleeveless _ , dengan dua pasang sarung tangan yang menutupi sampai ke atas lengan. Sekilas melihat gaun tersebut, memang seperti gaun yang dipakai oleh para  _ Princess _ . Tidak heran, mengingat Lunafreya memang seorang  _ Princess _ .

 

Gaunnya Lunafreya begitu anggun dan megah. Prompto yakin Lunafreya akan terlihat sangat cantik kala mengenakan itu. 

 

“Lihat, Prom-prom, cakep banget kan?” Lunafreya menarik Prompto mendekati manekin yang satunya lagi, yang tidak Prompto lihat karena matanya keburu tertuju pada gaun megah yang dia pikir milik Lunafreya. 

 

Gaun yang satu lagi tidak memiliki rok semegar yang pertama, tetapi dia memiliki rok panjang yang jatuh cantik kebawah menyapu lantai. Gaunnya  _ sleeveless _ , dengan lipatan-lipatan simetris yang membalut tubuh pemakainya secara pas. Gaunnya begitu simpel, tapi tetap  _ chic _ . 

 

Prompto tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat, kedua gaun ini sangat bagus sekali. Dia tidak tahu yang mana miliknya, namun yang pasti dia tidak mungkin memakai gaun sebagus ini, mana pantas dia?

 

“Siapakah yang mau mencoba gaunnya duluan?” Gentiana dengan tawa kecil bertanya kepada pasangan muda yang masih berdiri mengamati para manekin. “Biar kutebak…. Prompto?” Tanya sang Astral.

 

Lunafreya cekikikan, “Yep! Prom-prom sudah janji sama aku kalau dia bakalan coba gaunnya! Sini bantu aku!” Dia sudah melingkarkan tangannya disekitar pinggang Prompto, menahannya di tempat seraya Gentiana mulai berjalan mendekati mereka.

 

“EH?? Eeeh?? Apa-apaan??” Pekik Prompto kaget. Dia makin kaget pas Gentiana malah menarik manekin gaun pengantin yang roknya megar mendekati mereka, “Oi!! Kalian!!”

 

Lunafreya dan Gentiana macam nggak mendengar Prompto protes, yang ada Luna makin narik Prompto kebelakang partisi tempat mereka biasa ganti baju. Gentiana mengikuti dibelakang sama gaunnya.

 

“H-hei!! Lu-Luna! Aku bisa ganti baju sendiri!” Sahut Prompto dengan muka merah pas Luna mulai membuka  _ vest _ nya. 

 

“Halah! Ngapain malu! Biasanya juga kau jalan telanjang depanku!” Cerocos Lunafreya, berhasil menarik lepas  _ vest Crownsguard _ kesayangan Prompto. 

 

Prompto memekik malu, “ _ LUNAAA~ _ !!”

 

“Kalian tuh lucu banget ya, ada aja kelakuannya.” Gentiana ketawa sendiri sambil mencopot gaun pengantin dari manekinnya. 

 

Setelah berhasil menelanjangi Prompto sampai dia cuma pakai celana dalam dan bra, Lunafreya dan Gentiana segera bergerak cepat untuk memasukan Prompto kedalam gaun pengantin. Prompto makin meronta gegara pandangannya tertutup oleh banyaknya lapisan rok dalam. Pantesan kok megar banget, lapisan dalamnya ada ratusan. 

 

“HAH!” Prompto terengah-engah sewaktu kepalanya berhasil keluar dari bagian rok gaunnya, “Aku pikir aku akan mati!!” serunya.

 

Lunafreya memutar kedua matanya, kekasih hatinya ini emang dramatis. “Sush, jangan banyak gerak.”

 

Si Oracle beserta pendamping Astral setianya lanjut mendandani Prompto. Memastikan kalau gaunnya sudah terpakai rapih, tali bra tidak kelihatan dari luar, dan menepuk-nepuk bagian rok dari dalam supaya tetap megar setelah dipasang ke badan Prompto. Sepanjang itu, Prompto cuman bisa diem dan sesekali menggerutu karena Lunafreya sama Gentiana nggak berhenti melakukan apa yang mereka lakukan kepadanya. Dia pasti kelihatan aneh pakai gaun pengantin ini! Ini kan harusnya Lunafreya yang pakai! 

 

“Selesai!”

 

Lunafreya berseru, dia berjalan mundur untuk mengamati hasil pekerjaannya. Gentiana melakukan hal yang sama, mengambil tempat di samping Lunafreya. “Wow. kita melakukan pekerjaan yang bagus.” puji Gentiana, Lunafreya menyeringai dan mengangguk tanda setuju.

 

Prompto sudah siap mau nyahut ke mereka berdua yang ngeliatin dia dengan---dengan  _ seringai  _ itu. Tetapi dia terhenti saat melihat refleksi dirinya di cermin besar yang ada di belakangnya.

 

Terakhir kali Prompto Argentum mengenakan rok dan pakaian feminim adalah ketika dia duduk di bangku SMA. Mengenakan rok sangatlah tidak praktis apabila kamu  _ hangout  _ dengan sang Pangeran dan teman-temannya yang,  _ dare I say,  _ berandalan? Lagipula mereka suka berpetualang dan menghajar daemons-daemons yang berkeliaran; Prompto tidak punya waktu buat dandan cantik atau pakai rok yang sungguh sangat tidak efisien. 

 

Makanya dia terkejut menemukan dirinya sekarang ini, berbalut gaun pengantin indah seperti yang dikenakan para puteri dalam kisah dongeng ketika mereka akan menikahi pasangan hatinya. Dia… dia nampak  _ berbeda,  _ tidak  _ aneh _ . Hanya  _ berbeda _ . Prompto tidak menemukan kosa kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. 

 

“ _ You look so beautiful, love _ ,” Ia mendengar suara Lunafreya dari belakang, menoleh untuk melihat kekasihnya berjalan perlahan menuju tempatnya berdiri. Lunafreya mengulurkan tangannya pada Prompto, dan Prompto menerimanya dengan senang hati. “Sudah kubilang kamu kelihatan cantik dengan gaun pengantin, dan Vivienne melakukan pekerjaan yang bagus dengan gaun pengantinmu. Aku suka.” lanjut Luna.

 

Wajah Prompto bersemu merah padam. Kepalanya langsung merunduk kebawah, ah, ternyata gaun ala _ princess  _ ini adalah miliknya. “Aku pasti terlihat sangat aneh….pakai gaun seperti ini, haha.” dia lagi-lagi berusaha untuk menutupi rasa malu campur cemasnya dengan tawa.

 

Lunafreya menggelengkan kepalanya, mengeratkan pegangan tangannya di Prompto. “Tidak sama sekali,  _ love.  _ Kamu itu memang pada dasarnya cakep, mau diapa-apain pasti kelihatan cakep.  _ I love you just the way you are _ , Prompto.” Ia mengatakannya penuh perasaan.

 

Prompto bengong ngeliatin Lunafreya. Luna itu emang gombal, bisa banget menggoda Prompto menggunakan kata-kata manis…. namun ini? 

 

_ This is a whole new level of sweet talking for Prompto _ . Bikin Prompto sukses klepek luar-dalam. 

 

“Luna, kamu tuh ya….” Prompto malu total, nggak mau lagi ngeliat cermin karena pasti mukanya merah abis seperti tomat. 

 

Lunafreya cepat mencondongkan badannya mendekati Prompto, memberikannya ciuman penuh perasaan. Prompto sampai linglung sendiri setelah Lunafreya melepaskan diri darinya. 

 

“Jadi? Pakai gaun pengantin ini yah buat pernikahan kita?” Pinta Lunafreya. 

 

“Nggak,” jawab Prompto mantap. 

 

Lunafreya berdecak kesal, “ _ Prom.” _

 

Prompto ketawa ngakak ngeliat tuan puteri keasayangannya kehilangan kesabaran, maklum itu adalah pemandangan yang jarang. Lunafreya selalu elegan 24 jam dalam seminggu. Kecuali kalau dia lagi bersama Prompto.

 

“Oke, oke….. aku mau pakai gaunnya buat pernikahan kita.” 

 

Omongan Prompto selanjutnya bikin Lunafreya berhenti mencak-mencak terus dia tercekat sendiri, “Beneran!?” 

 

“Iya,” Eh Prompto mulai mendumel, “Tapi aku mau ganti jadi seragam  _ Kingsglaive _ pas resepsi!”

 

“ _ Deal _ !” Tanpa basa-basi Lunafreya langsung setuju. Ia kembali memeluk Prompto erat. “ _ I love you so much _ , Prom-prom.” 

 

“ _ I love you more, princess _ .” Prompto tertawa, ia pun mendusel kepalanya ke Luna. Mereka berdua pun lanjut berpelukan. 

 

Gentiana yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kedua sejoli yang seolah berada di dunia milik sendiri di belakang cuman terkekeh kecil, melihat Prompto dan Lunafreya selalu membuatnya bahagia. 

 

Dan mereka berdua nampak lebih bahagia dipelukan satu sama lainnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaun yang dipakai Prompto basically gaun pengantin Lunafreya dan yang dipakai sama Lunafreya is her own white Oracle gown w w w w


	5. Ignis/fem!Prompto: Stinky Tofu Intolerance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis memasak sesuatu yang Prompto tidak bisa makan, tapi seperti biasanya Prompto selalu memaksakan dirinya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFXV bukan punya kita, ini cuma pelampiasan aja™

“ _That’s it!! I’ve come up with a new recipe!_ ”

 

Tiap kali Ignis berseru kalau dia mendapatkan ilham untuk membuat menu baru, Noctis, Gladio, dan Prompto akan ikut senang. Soalnya apapun yang Ignis bikin pasti enak, tanpa terkecuali.

 

Selain jenius dalam bidang memasak, ngurus rumah tangga, ahli strategi perang dan jago mengurus anak, Ignis ternyata juga licik. Dia suka menyembunyikan sayuran di masakannya, Noctis tanpa sadar sudah kejebak makan sayuran dan tubuhnya mendapatkan pasokan serat yang cukup setiap hari untuk menghajar daemons supaya mereka bisa dapat duit makan-

 

Atau bagaimana Ignis dapat membuat Gladio membantunya belanja dan membawa peralatan masak tercintanya dengan iming-iming sekaleng Ebony dingin atau chiffon cake yang Gladio diam-diam sukai, cuma gak mau ngaku karena Iris sama Noct bakalan ngetawain dia sampai 2 tahun. _Muka kayak behemoth tapi hati Chocobo_.

 

Terus, yang paling suka minta Ignis untuk memasak makanan kesukaan mereka adalah Gladio dan Noctis. Ignis sih nggak keberatan sama sekali, hanya saja mereka berdua harus nge _provide_ bahan masakannya. Kalau nggak ada yah, makan seadanya.

 

Satu-satunya yang paling nggak rewel soal makanan di grup kecil tapi meriah mereka adalah Prompto. Betapa bahagia sekaligus gregetannya ignis sama pacar kecilnya ini, karena Prompto _nggak_ pernah minta Ignis buatin makanan kesukaan dia, pasti selalu Ignis yang bikinin sendiri buat Prompto. Dan Prompto ternyata paling males makan di cafe atau restoran tiap kali mereka beristirahat, karena dia selalu bilang makanan buatan Ignis lebih enak dan dia sangat mengapresiasi Ignis yang sudah mau mengurusi makanan mereka (lagian cuman Ignis doang yang bisa masak diantara mereka _tho_!).

 

Gimana Ignis nggak pengen nangis karena punya pacar super pengertian begini coba? Satu-satunya yang paling ngertiin dia dibandingkan kawan mereka yang lain… alias Noctis. Prompto itu kebalikan dari sang pangeran, dia penurut, nggak pernah aneh-aneh walau penampilannya seperti anak bandel…. ah, kenapa bukan Prompto aja sih yang jadi pangeran--- eh, puteri?

 

Walau Ignis tahu kadang Prompto suka memaksakan dirinya sendiri dan selalu menprioritaskan yang lain dibandingkan dirinya….. itu adalah salah satu hal dari si gadis yang kerap kali Ignis nasehati cuman kayaknya nasehatnya masuk kuping kiri keluar kuping kanan.

 

Sama seperti kejadian naas setelah Ignis mendapatkan resep baru untuk dibikin buat makan malam mereka kali ini….

 

* * *

 

 

_“Hey_ ,” Prompto main nempel ke punggung Ignis tatkala ahli strategi itu sedang mengaduk sesuatu di panci. “Makan apa kita malam ini, Iggy?”

 

“Resep baru yang aku pelajari ketika berbelanja. Ini makanan klasik, aku pernah membuatnya sekali untuk Noctis dan Gladio ketika ada acara diplomasi antara Insomnia dan negara lain.” Ignis menjawab secara detail, matanya tak meninggalkan panci masakan.

 

Prompto mendehem panjang, ia berusaha mengistirahatkan dagunya di atas pundak Ignis walau dia tidak cukup tinggi untuk meraihnya. Jadi harus jinjit, dan Ignis dibuat tersenyum karena dia tahu pasti Prompto tengah berjinjit dibelakangnya.

 

“Yaudah deh, aku mau samperin Noct dulu.” Ucap Prompto setelah beberapa saat, “Aku mau main King’s Knight aja sama dia.”

 

“Ah, sekalian. Ingetin dia buat siapin kursi buat kita makan. Kemarin dia ketiduran dan walhasil malah kamu yang benahin semuanya.”

 

Prompto ketawa, “ _I don’t mind_! Lagian kasian Noct! Kemarin kayaknya capek banget habis mancing.”

 

Ignis mulai menggerutu. Tangannya mengaduk sendok panci agak cepat, “Dia mana pernah capek karena mancing. Yang ada kamu yang capek karena kemarin kita ketemu sekumpulan Coerl dan kamu dikepung empat ekor sekaligus.”

 

“ _True,_ tapi aku menghabisi mereka semua dengan _satu_ tembakan saja lho,” Ujar Prompto dengan bangganya.

 

“ _Yes, yes you did, love_. Aku bangga padamu,” Ignis menoleh sedikit untuk tersenyum kepada Prompto.

 

Muka Prompto jadi merah, dia belum biasa dengan panggilan-panggilan sayang dari Ignis kepadanya sampai sekarang. Rasanya menyenangkan memiliki seseorang yang _special_ memanggilmu seperti itu.

 

“Makasih, Iggy.” Prompto yang _bold,_ ia memberikan ciuman kecil di pipi Ignis. “ _I will be better_.”

 

“Tapi ingat juga sama kondisimu sendiri, oke? Jangan memaksakan dirimu,” Ignis pun kembali kepada dirinya yang _worrywart_ dan nyinyir setelah bermanis-manis pada Prompto barusan. “ _Also_ , jangan memanjakan Noct. Aku menyesal sudah melakukannya selama 7 tahun dan sekarang dia keenakan.”

 

“Yeee, aku gak pernah manjain Noct kok! Kamu tuh yang paling sering!” Dengus Prompto kesal. Dia menepuk-nepuk pundak Ignis saking gregetannya dituduh seperti itu.

 

Untuk mendiamkan Prompto, Ignis segera berputar balik dan mengecup bibirnya. Dia bahkan sempat berkedip kepada si gadis sebelum kembali fokus kepada panci masakannya.

 

Prompto bengong sejenak sebelum dia berkata;

 

“Iggy bisa banget….”

 

* * *

 

 

Waktunya makan malam tiba, sekarang giliran Gladio untuk membantu Ignis mendistribusikan piring makanan ke Noctis dan Prompto yang sudah duduk manis menunggu di depan api unggun.

 

“Nih, Prom. Iggy memberikan extra satu potong untukmu,” Ejek Gladio dengan seringai semua giginya itu seraya ia memberikan Prompto piring makannya.

 

Prompto nggak membalas ejekan Gladio, karena dia keburu shock duluan sama makanan apa yang Ignis masak untuk mereka malam ini. “Uhm…. Ini…”

 

“Specs,” Noctis memanggil Ignis yang mendatangi mereka dengan piring makanannya sendiri. Dia duduk di seberang Noctis dan Prompto. “Kamu  bikin _Stinky Tofu_ yah?”

 

“Ya. Aku dikasih tahu resepnya dari cafe tempat kita makan tadi siang. Sudah lama aku ingin membuat ini, tapi gak pernah dapet resep yang pas.”

 

Sontak Noctis tercekat sendiri, ia menahan tawa habis-habisan sembari melirik ke arah Prompto yang masih memandangi piring makannya. Ignis mengangkat sebelah alis matanya, ada apa sih emangnya?

 

“ _Specs_ , lo tau gak kalau Prompto tuh ng-”

 

Perkataan Noctis buru-buru dipotong sama Prompto yang reaksinya lebih cepat daripada _warp_ milik sang Pangeran;

 

“Wah!! Ini kayaknya enak banget Iggy!! Selamat makan!!

 

Prompto segera memakan satu bongkah tahu, mengunyahnya perlahan dengan kedua mata setengah melotot keluar. Noctis ngakak, tawa si pangeran menggema disekitar area kemping mereka.

 

Ignis bingung, “Uh? Ada apa sih?”

 

Noctis berusaha menjawab masih sambil ketawa-ketiwi, “S-Specs, Prompto tuh…” tapi sekali lagi Prompto mendahuluinya,

 

“ _Shut up and eat,_ Noct.”

 

Geram Prompto. Berusaha untuk terlihat mengintimidasi, sayangnya gagal karena pipinya menggembung penuh karena tahu dalam mulutnya. Sehingga membuat Prompto kelihatan seperti tupai yang sedang menyimpan kacang didalam mulut.

 

Noctis ketawa makin histeris. Ignis makin kebingungan. Gladio masa bodo dan udah makan duluan. 

 

Makan malam mereka pada malam itu dipenuhi oleh Noctis cekikikan sendiri dan Prompto yang kelihatan kesulitan untuk menelan makanannya. Ignis dan Gladio memilih untuk nggak bertanya soal apa yang Noct ingin bicarakan, palingan _inside joke_ kedua bocah ini.

 

Nah, dalam tugas memberi makan ketiga teman-temannya, Ignis punya sistem tersendiri.

 

Malam ini ia memasak _Stinky Tofu_ , dan dia membuatnya lebih sedikit supaya bisa dihangatkan keesokan paginya untuk sarapan sebelum pergi lagi. Kalau masih ada sisa lagi, maka itu bisa jadi makan siang mereka. Baru deh Ignis akan memikirkan menu lain untuk makan malam. Kalau kayak begitu kan lebih nggak merepotkan, semuanya sudah dipikirkan secara baik oleh sang _advisor_.

 

Satu-satunya yang terlewatkan oleh Ignis adalah raut wajah horror Prompto saat Ignis menyodorkan piring berisi _Stinky Tofu_ sisa semalam untuk sarapan mereka.

 

“Lho? Kenapa? Kok bengong?” Tanya Ignis ke Prompto. Cuma baru Prompto yang sudah siap duduk di luar tenda mereka, Gladio lagi berbenah, dan Noct masih tidur pulas di dalam tenda.

 

Prompto membuat suara seperti tersedak sedikit. “N-nggak apa-apa kok, Iggy. Aku makan sekarang yah!” Dia akhirnya mulai makan.

 

Ignis tersenyum, dia paling suka kalau melihat Prompto makan dengan lahap. _Especially_ masakannya. Setelah itu Ignis pergi meninggalkan Prompto ke meja dapur _makeshift_ -nya untuk menyiapkan teko Ebony untuk mereka semua sebelum berangkat.

 

Dan dia sama sekali nggak curiga sewaktu mendengar tawa Noctis menggelegar lagi sesaat setelah si pangeran keluar dari tenda dan melihat sahabatnya lagi makan.

 

* * *

 

 

Keesokan harinya, tentu tidak ada yang menyangka kalau perjalanan mereka yang biasanya diwarnai dengan semangat tinggi untuk melawan Empire serta Daemons dan juga Prompto yang selalu meminta mereka buat selfie malah diwarnai dengan Prompto muntah seharian penuh.

 

“ _There, there_. Keluarkan saja,”

 

Ignis duduk disebelah Prompto yang lagi muntah dipinggir jalan, mengelus-elus punggung si gadis secara pelan seraya ia memuntahkan isi perut untuk kesekian kalinya. Kurang lebih sudah 4 kali mereka berhenti dipinggir jalan karena Prompto nggak tahan dan muntah. Daripada muntah di dalam Regalia, Ignis cepat meminggirkan mobil dan membiarkan Prompto lari keluar untuk muntah di semak-semak.

 

“Aneh yah. Padahal Prom baik-baik saja kemarin,” Komentar Gladio yang nontonin Prompto muntah bersama Noctis dari Regalia. “Salah makan?”

 

Noctis cuman tersenyum masam, “Kalau soal itu sih….”

 

“ _Or_ jangan-jangan Prom hamil?” Gladio terkekeh, dia menyahut ke Ignis. “Oi, Iggy! Tanggung jawab lo!! Anaknya Cor lo hamilin, nanti ditebas lho!”

 

Gladio sama Noct ngakak, Ignis memberi keduanya muka _unamused_. Menghiraukan racauan kedua dungu tersebut, dia kembali fokus kepada Prompto. “Prom. Kita kan sedikit lagi sampai Lestalum, bisa kah kamu bertahan sedikit lagi? Sampai disana kamu langsung istirahat di hotel. Okay?” Pinta Ignis, menyodorkan botol air mineral kepada Prompto yang sepertinya sudah kelar muntah.

 

Prompto mengangguk, mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. “O-Oke….. So-Sorry, Iggy…. Kayaknya aku mabuk perjalanan,” Ringisnya, “A-aku sudah menyusahkan kalian semua….”

 

Ignis tersenyum kecil, “Sama sekali tidak, _love._ Kami semua khawatir denganmu.” Lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Prompto, “Bisa berdiri?”

 

Prompto menaruh tangannya di atas punya Ignis, membiarkannya untuk menarik Prompto berdiri tegak. Ignis bahkan tidak melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari Prompto sampai mereka kembali ke Regalia.

 

“Gladio. Pindah duduk di depan, tukeran sama Prompto.” Suruh Ignis.

 

Gladio mengangkat sebelah alis matanya, “Lho? Kenapa toh?”

 

“Biar Prompto bisa tidur senderan. Akan lebih nyaman baginya untuk tidur bertumpu pada Noctis ketimbang dirimu yang makan tempat.”

 

“Oi….”

 

Tanpa mendengar jawaban Gladio, Ignis udah membukakan pintu kursi belakang buat Prompto dan memastikan dia sudah duduk aman. Prompto anehnya nurut saja, dia kelihatan tidak fokus. Noct dan Gladio pun masuk kembali ke Regalia, dengan Noctis duduk sebelah Prompto dan Gladio duduk di depan.

 

Usai memastikan mereka semua settled, Ignis pun mulai menyalakan mesin Regalia dan lanjut berkendara menuju Lestalum.

 

Satu jam kemudian mereka sudah bisa melihat Lestalum dari kejauhan. Tinggal melewati terowongan gunung yang menutupi kota tersebut, mereka akan sampai. Sepanjang perjalanan Ignis kerap mengecek Prompto dari kaca spion. Dia cukup lega menemukan sang gadis dapat tertidur pulas dibelakang. Noctis pun juga tertidur, senderan sama Prompto. Gladio juga kalem disebelahnya, asyik membaca buku novel. Ignis beberapa kali menemukan Gladio menitikkan air mata kala membaca, namun dia pura-pura nggak ngeliat.

 

Diantara kedua muda-mudi yang asyik tidur dibelakang, Noctis adalah yang pertama untuk bangun.

 

“Hoam--- Specs,” Noctis menguap sejenak, berusaha fokus kepada sekelilingnya. “Kita di mana?”

 

“Kita akan segera sampai, tinggal melewati terowongan ini.” Jawab Ignis, pandangan mereka jadi gelap seraya mereka berkendara di dalam terowongan sekarang.

 

Noctis mendehem, dia mendusel lebih dekat ke Prompto mencoba untuk tidur lagi. Tetapi dia malah menarik diri dengan raut heran diwajahnya, dan dia menaikan tangannya untuk mengusap kening Prompto. “Specs, badannya Prompto panas.”

 

Itu Ignis hampir ngerem mendadak. Untung dia masih bisa fokus. _Though_ Gladio sedikit melirik kepadanya dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan ‘Ignis, please.’

 

“Panas? Seberapa panas?” Tanya Ignis, sesekali melirik ke kaca spion.

 

Noctis menempatkan tangannya di dahi Prompto lagi, si gadis yang tengah tertidur melenguh sedikit. “Yah lebih panas dari suhu badanku. Mukanya juga merah.”

 

Gladio pun menutup buku novelnya, “Aku akan chat Iris buat minta dokter di hotel standby.” Dia mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mulai mengetik sesuatu.

 

“Makasih, Gladio.”  Balas Ignis cepat. “Noct, coba kamu bangunin Prompto.”

 

Noctis mengangguk. Dia menggoyangkan Prompto perlahan sampai sang gadis membuka matanya, “Uh…? Apaan sih Noct?” Gerutunya, “Pusing nih….”

 

“Prompto, _dear_? Kamu nggak enak badan?” Tanya Ignis langsung.

 

Prompto mengeluarkan desahan lemas saat dia mencoba duduk lurus. “Sedikit pusing…. tapi nggak papa kok…..”

 

“Dude, badan lo panas banget. _Drop that tough act_.” Cela Noctis tanpa rasa kesal, membuat Prompto sedikit melotot padanya.

 

“Ada dokter sudah standby di hotel,” Tukas Gladio setelah mengecek balasan chat dari Iris, lalu ia menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Prompto. “You sure you okay, Prom?”

 

“Guys, seriusan! Aku nggak papa kok…. cuma lemes aja!”

 

Prompto masih setengah mati mencoba meyakinkan ketiga temannya tetapi tidak ada yang mempercayainya.

 

Setelah melewati terowongan, kota Lestalum dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Ignis segera mengarahkan Regalia masuk ke tempat parkir yang juga merupakan tempat _observasi_ para turis yang datang untuk melihat _the meteor_.

 

“Lo bisa bangun, Prom?”

 

Noctis sudah siap mau bantuin Prompto saat ngeliat sahabatnya itu bergerak pelaaaan banget, kayak hati-hati biar gak jatuh.

 

“Iya, Noct. Udah sih gak usah khawatir.” Lenguh Prompto, mau berangsur bangkit dari kursi belakang.

 

Saat mau memijakan kakinya keluar, tangan Prompto sedikit terselip. Si gadis kehilangan keseimbangannya dan menyahut, “Ah!”

 

“Prompto!”

 

Untung Ignis cepat meraih badan Prompto dan menahannya erat sebelum muka Prompto bisa bertemu dengan tanah. Ignis segera mengembalikan Prompto buat duduk di Regalia. “Makin pusing ya?” Dia melepas sarung tangannya dan menyentuh kening kepala Prompto, menemukannya panas seperti apa yang Noct bilang. “Sini aku gendong.”

 

Mukanya langsung Prompto jadi merah dalam sepersekian detik.

 

“N-nggak usah Iggy!!! Ak-aku berat!!” Cerocosnya penuh rasa malu. Tapi Ignis hanya terkekeh dan tetap mengangkat Prompto ke atas gendongannya dengan mudah.

 

Noctis cekikikan sendirian dibelakang mereka. Gladio cuma memutar kedua matanya, tapi ada seringai kecil diwajahnya. Ngeliat Prompto malu gegara Ignis manjain dia tuh pemandangan biasa tetapi selalu menghibur.

 

Prompto terus membenamkan mukanya di pundak Ignis seraya dia menggendongnya ke hotel, berharap tidak ada yang melihat wajah malu campur sakitnya.

 

* * *

 

 

Sesampainya di hotel, Prompto segera dibawa masuk ke kamar supaya dokter bisa langsung memeriksanya. Iris dan Talcott sudah berisik saat melihat Prompto sakit, merasa sangat khawatir kepada sang gunslinger.

 

Ignis berada didalam kamar selama dokter memeriksa dan bertanya soal apa yang Prompto konsumsi beberapa hari sebelumnya, Ignis anehnya melihat Prompto tidak bisa memberikan jawaban yang pasti soal apa yang dia makan sebelum sakit; padahal jelas-jelas Ignis, yang merupakan tukang masak ada disana. Lagipula seingat Ignis Prompto tidak makan yang aneh-aneh….

 

“Ini kayaknya salah makan, perut kamu senstif terhadap salah satu makanan dan akhirnya reaksinya seperti ini. Demam disertai muntah,” kata si dokter setelah meneriksa Prompto. “Akan kuberikan aspirin, diminum dua kali sehari ya.”

 

Prompto mengangguk pelan, matanya sudah setengah watt. Dia mendusel ke bantal kepalanya.

 

Ignis mengantarkan si dokter keluar kamar, tak lupa berterima kasih kepadanya karena sudah memeriksa Prompto. Setelah itu Ignis kembali ke sisi Prompto dan mengelus kepalanya. Dia mau mengatakan sesuatu tetapi urung melakukannya setelah melihat kalau Prompto sudah lelap tertidur.

 

“ _Sweet dreams, darling_.”

 

Ia memberikan ciuman kecil di kening kepala Prompto. Rada khawatir saat merasakan badan Prompto masih panas. Yang penting sekarang Prompto harus banyak istirahat dan makan makanan yang bergizi.

 

Ignis memutuskan untuk pergi belanja buat makan malam sekitar jam 5, ia beranjak pergi untuk mencari Noctis buat menemaninya berbelanja. Mereka berdua jalan ke pasar yang berada tidak jauh dari hotel, tinggal jalan menelusuri beberapa blok sudah sampai. Sementara Gladio tinggal di hotel untuk mengawasi Prompto, juga buat _catch up_ sama Jared.

 

“Eh, terus Prom gimana? Dokter bilang apa?” Tanya Noctis, mengikuti Ignis yang sedang melihat-lihat stand bumbu masak.

 

“Dokter bilang dia salah makan….” Ignis terdengar resah, dan itu menangkap perhatian Noctis. “Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat masakanku yang mana yang membuatnya seperti itu.”

 

“Uhm, sebenernya….” Noctis mulai berucap. Dia seperti terbagi dua sisi, “Dia tuh nggak bisa makan _Stinky Tofu_ , Specs.”

 

Ignis sontak berhenti dan ia menoleh ke arah Noctis, memberikan si pangeran ratapan bingung campur kaget. “ _She what?”_

Noctis menelan ludah. Yah sudahlah, mendingan jujur sekalian biar banyak pahala, “Prom perutnya emang sensitif, apalagi sama Stinky Tofu. Dia cerita sama aku waktu kecil dulu dia pernah dibawa Cor makan, terus Cor pesen itu. Prom yang _as you know_ ngeidolain bapaknya banget, yah pesen yang sama-” dia sedikit tercekat pas ngeliat Ignis makin merengut. “Dan dia paksa makan sampai habis, besoknya langsung sakit sampe dirawat di rumah sakit.”

 

Ignis makin bengong. “Terus udah tahu gitu kenapa dia masih tetep makan masakanku???” Tanyanya.

 

Noctis memutar kedua matanya saat mendengar itu, “Specs, kamu kan tahu Prompto kayak gimana. Dia mendingan maksain diri ketimbang harus bikin kamu sedih.”

 

“Aku nggak akan sedih kalau tahu dia tidak bisa memakan makanan tertentu!” Ignis lalu mengeluarkan desahan panjang. “Seandainya dia bilang kepadaku dari awal….

 

“ _Well like I said, its Prompto_ ,” Noctis berusaha untuk membuat Ignis merasa lebih baik, “Dan aku juga minta maaf karena nggak ngasih tahu kamu kemarin. _She threatened me you know?”_

 

Ignis kembali menghela nafas panjang, kali ini dengan penuh determinasi. “Aku nggak marah sama kamu, Noct. Aku ngerti.”

 

“Uh, kamu juga gak marah sama Prompto kan?”

 

“Apalagi sama dia…. dia selalu saja memaksakan dirinya sendiri. Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali dia tidak usah melakukan itu,” Tukas Ignis. Terdengar agak jengkel walau tidak begitu maksudnya.

 

Noctis pun bergerak mendekatinya dan menepuk pundak sang _advisor_ , “Prom sayang banget sama kamu, Specs. _The last thing she’ll do is disappoint you_.” Katanya.

 

“Tidak hanya kepadaku, Noct. Kita semua.” Koreksi Ignis dengan senyuman kecil.

 

“ _True,_ tapi dia sedikit lebih sayang kepadamu.” Canda Noctis.

 

Suasananya pun kembali enak. Ignis memiliki raut wajah penuh determinasi sekarang. “Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, hm?” Tanya Noctis.

 

“Tentu saja merawat Prompto sampai sembuh,” Ignis memutar badannya, mendatangi stand makanan terdekat dari tempat mereka berpijak. “Dan memastikan kalian semua makan makanan yang bersih dan sehat.”

 

Noctis menyeringai, akhirnya Ignis yang ia kenal nyinyir dan perhatian kembali juga. Cuman air mukanya berubah anyir saat Noctis melihat Ignis sedang membeli banyak sayuran….

 

* * *

 

 

“Mmmmm….?”

 

Prompto mengeluarkan desahan pelan. Kapalanya masih terasa berat sekali, walau perutnya udah agak enakan. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali, melihat pemandangan tidak asing; yaitu kamar hotel yang biasa mereka tempati di Lestalum.

 

Bau harum masakan semerbak menangkap hidung Prompto. Dia tahu bau masakan apa ini, dan itu berarti Ignis berada di dalam ruangan yang sama.

 

“Iggy?” Panggil Prompto dengan suara parau.

 

Ignis segera melirik keluar dari area dapur yang memang berada dekat dengan area tempat tidur. Dia mengenakan celemek warna hitam yang memang sengaja dia bawa.

 

“Hey, Prom.” Sapa Ignis. Ia mendekati tempat tidur Prompto dan duduk di sampingnya. “Ini air, minum dulu.” Dia mengangkat gelas air yang memang sudah dia siapkan di meja samping tempat tidur.

 

“Makasih, Iggy.” Prompto mengambil gelasnya dari Ignis dan meminumnya pelan-pelan. Tenggorokannya terasa super kering.

 

Sesudah Prompto menghabiskan air minumnya, Ignis mengembalikan gelas kosong pada tempatnya. “Gimana badanmu? Masih pusing? Mual? Panas?” Tanya Ignis langsung.

 

Prompto mengangguk pelan, “Masih agak pusing, tapi udah nggak mual--- kayaknya.” Dia cepat mengganti topik karena tidak ingin membuat Ignis makin was-was, “Iggy masak apa?”

 

“Peppery Daggerquill Rice,” jawab Ignis sambil menyisir rambut Prompto kebelakang. Jambul Chocobonya mimpes, membuat Ignis terkenang pada sosok Prompto pas masih sekolah. “Tadinya aku mau bikin Green Curry, tapi takutnya itu terlalu berat untuk perutmu.”

 

Prompto mendehem senang, “Iggy _so nice_ …. maaf yah aku nyusahin banget…..” gumannya.

 

Ignis kembali tersenyum, tangannya beralih untuk meraih milik Prompto dan menggengamnya erat. Prompto tersenyum padanya, terlihat konten. Akan tetapi….

 

“Prompto, _dear…_. kok kamu nggak bilang sama aku kalau kamu gak bisa makan _Stinky Tofu_?”

 

Itu mukanya Prompto yang udah pucet jadi makin pucet.

 

“E-er, uh…? Siapa bilang?” Prompto _as usual_ mencoba untuk ngelak.

 

“Prompto….” lenguh Ignis, “Kamu sakit karena kamu maksain makan _Stinky Tofu_ yang aku bikin kemarin, kenapa kamu nggak bilang sama aku kalau kamu gak bisa makan itu? I _could make you another dish to eat_.”

 

Prompto mengigit bibir bawahnya, mulai ngerasa gak enak. “ _Sorry…_. aku ngerasa gak enak banget soalnya…… nolak makanan yang dibuat susah payah sama kamu…. Maaf sudah membuatmu kesal….”

 

ignis menghela nafas panjang, ia  mengangkat kedua tangan Prompto dan memberikan kecupan dimasing-masing punggung tangan.

 

“Aku gak kesal, Prom…. cuman mulai dari sekarang jangan ragu buat kasih tahu aku makanan yang gak kamu suka, ya. Aku gak pengen kamu maksain diri makan. Kesehatan kamu lebih penting.” Kata Ignis secara tegas.

 

“Iya aku janji, Iggy.” Prompto mendesah pelan.

 

 Ignis tersenyum kepadanya, dan ia mendekat untuk memeluk Prompto erat. “Kalau kamu sakit aku senewen berat, tahu?” Gumamnya.

 

“Yah, jangan dong. Aku mah apa…. kalau Noct yang sakit barulah kita senewen,” Canda Prompto, dia memeluk Ignis balik.

 

Ignis pun menarik dirinya dari Prompto dan memberikannya wajah merengut. Dia paling nggak suka kalau Prompto mulai merendahkan dirinya, menganggap kalau dirinya tidak penting. “Hus. Aku gak suka kamu ngomong begitu. _You are very important to me, Prom. And I won’t stop to convince you that you’re loved and cared_.” Katanya dengan serius.

 

Kedua mata Prompto jadi basah tergelinang air mata; namun si gadis cepat berkedip dan terkekeh untuk menyembunyikan air matanya.

 

“Hehe, makasih Iggy. Sorry yah,” Ujar Prompto yang suaranya agak pecah. Ia mendusel kembali ke Ignis, berharap Ignis tidak mendapatinya hampir nangis barusan.

 

Ignis memberinya kecupan di pipi setelah itu, “Istirahat ya, _love._ Nanti kalau masakanku sudah matang aku bangunin.”

 

“Iya…. ah, Iggy. _You’re too kind_ ,” Prompto mendesah pelan, ia perlahan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ignis. “Seperti seorang Mama….”

 

“Oh, seperti Mama, ya?” Guman Ignis sambil menyeringai ke Prompto. “Aku rasa itu tidak tepat, Prom.”

 

Prompto menaikan sebelah alis matanya ke Ignis, “Maksudnya?”

 

“Aku lebih memilih untuk menjadi _Suami-_ mu ketimbang jadi Mama-mu, Prom.” Lanjut Ignis, secara perlahan merebahkan Prompto kembali ke tempat tidur.

 

“Iya, itu juga bisa….” lirih Prompto yang dusel ke selimut sementara Ignis balik ke dapur buat lanjut masak sambil ketawa.

 

Prompto pun sudah siap buat tidur lagi sampai dia _engeh_ sama apa yang diomongin sama Ignis barusan.

 

“ _Wait, what?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didasari dari reaksi Prompto pas Ignis bikin stinky tofu buat makan malam di game, lmao kasian


End file.
